


D/s and Domesticity

by wynnebat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean's a writer, Sam's a lawyer, and there's a lot of kinky happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87399.html?thread=33958503#t33958503) great kink meme prompt.

"Oh, crap, sorry—I have to go. Sam's going to be home for lunch soon," Dean said, closing his laptop as soon as he saw the time. It was five to one, and Sam was going to be home any minute now.

"Awww, tell him to give you a spank for me," Lisa cooed.

Dean scowled and hung up, throwing his phone onto the table. He'd have to relay the message to Sam later—and judging by the mood Sam has been in lately, he might actually do it. And Dean hated being spanked. But he couldn't not tell him, either. Dean hadn't been allowed to lie to his brother about anything, big or small, ever since he moved in with him. After their crappy childhood and Sam's realization of what Dean had done to get them through the dry periods, he required total honesty from Dean. (And Dean would never admit it, but he liked it, too. He liked the openness on his side of things, liked knowing that Sam both expected and wanted Dean to tell him everything about his day. It rankled, that Sam would still keep secrets from him, but their relationship wasn't quite that equal.)

The front door clicked open, and Sam entered their flat. Dean almost groaned, but he was too focused on coming over to Sam and kissing him fully on the mouth. It was the first part of their dinner routine, and when the day switched from being Dean's to Sam's. Sam had always liked routine, and living with him, Dean saw its highlights. It was nice, to know that he should kiss Sam now, like he'd done every weekday for the past two years.

"You look guilty," Sam murmured, nipping at Dean's lips.

Dean moaned slightly into Sam's mouth as Sam grasped his jeans right over his cock.

"Lisa says hi," he admitted. "And says to give me a spanking for her."

"Were you not going to tell me?" Sam asked, his voice utterly pleasant.

"No," Dean said. "I just didn't want to."

"Good," Sam replied, placing one last kiss on Dean's lips. "Anything else I should know?"

Dean shook his head and led them to the kitchen. There, he set out the meal, laying one plate and set of silverware on the table, and placing one portion on the plate.

"Did you eat?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"Yes," Dean said. "A half hour ago."

Sam nodded, kissing him lightly in reward. It smarted just a bit, but warmed him, too, the way Sam cared. Sam pulled his chair from under the table and stood in front of it, while Dean slid under the table. He was filled with the same rush of shame as he usually was, kneeling like this on the kitchen tiles. But it was comforting as well, a part of his life. And he wouldn't give up his life for the world.

He reached out and tugged Sam's pants down, then his underwear, freeing Sam's cock from the folds. Sam sat down onto the chair.

From Sam's position on the edge of the chair, it was easy for Dean to take his cock in his mouth. He licked the tip first, sucking on it carefully, then took it deeper and deeper inside. Sam idly reached down, trailing a finger along Dean's cheek and under his chin, down his throat, as far as he could reach without shifting too much. It tickled, and Dean gulped, making sure he didn't press down too hard as he did. He started sucking in earnest when Sam's exploration of his face finished, gulping and mouthing and trying his best to make it pleasurable for Sam. His own cock was hard as well—there was no way it wouldn't be, with the heady scent of Sam all around him and Sam's utter control of Dean's body. It was easy to not think and just suck, letting the world fall away. Soon, Sam's semen spurted down Dean's throat. He spasmed slightly, choking on the hot come, and pulled away once it stopped spurting, licking Sam's cock free of come.

Sam slid his glass of water to Dean, and Dean gulped it down, gurgling to make sure all traces of come left his mouth. Otherwise, Sam's cock would be sticky by the end of lunch. Afterwards, Dean took Sam's cock in his mouth again, deep-throating as much of it as he could and placing his hand around the portion he couldn't. It was smaller while soft, easier to handle, but still an intrusion into his body. He breathed deeply through his nose, washing away the small burst of panic that sometimes went through him when he couldn't breathe through his mouth—and wouldn't be able to for at least another fifteen minutes.

Sam began to eat, occasionally running his hands through Dean's hair—grown out slightly at his request—and telling Dean about his day.


	2. Warm Me Up

Sometimes, Sam told him no because one or both of them needed to hear it. He'd never admit it, but it calmed something inside Dean, that there was someone out there to look after him. And Sam, after years of growing up, wanted to be the one to take care of Dean. To push him the way he needed to be pushed, to love him as much and as hard as he needed to.

And sometimes, Sam told him no just because he could. Because he liked the way Dean moaned, "Please," around his cock, the same way he was doing now.

From the corner of his eye, Dean kept glancing at the clock, his attention straying away from Sam despite the man's cock in his mouth. It was already ten minutes to seven, the clock read. He moaned again, trying to get Sam's attention, but all he got was the tease of Sam's hand through his hair.

Even as he knew he'd regret it, Dean slipped Sam's cock from his mouth and called up, his voice hoarse, "It's almost seven."

"Five strikes," Sam said, his eyes not straying from his book. It was all fine and dandy for him; he was sitting on the couch, reading a long fantasy novel, his half-hard cock buried in the warmth of Dean's mouth. He wasn't the one whose knees were starting to burn from shifting on the carpet, the one who would never be able to get the feel of a long cock out of his mind even when Sam let him loose (but that was a failing only because it made him miss Sam's cock, made him visit Sam at work with lunch just to get the chance to suck it in the men's), the one who was going to miss an important episode of his favorite show just because Sam wanted to assert his dominance.

Sometimes, Dean felt warmed by Sam saying no. This time, he was just annoyed, and he pulled back again.

"Dammit, Sammy—"

"Ten," Sam said.

Dean waited stubbornly until Sam was about to say fifteen, and took his cock in his mouth before he could get it out.

"Fifteen," Sam said.

Dean moaned out his anger, but Sam just pulled on his hair, bringing his head up and pushing his cock further down Dean's throat. He stayed that way, one hand pulling harshly on Dean's hair, keeping Dean's face pressed against him. It must've been awkward, turning pages only with one hand, but he kept one hand on Dean. Eventually, Sam finally let go. Dean's head tingled at finally having his hair released from Sam's harsh hold. He knew better than to release Sam's cock, and held his position until Sam pushed his head from his cock, saying, "Go, love."

Dean stumbled as he got onto his feet. His own cock was hard and warm against his thigh, pulsing underneath his sweatpants. He ached to give it a tug or two and just come, but that would just be letting Sam win. He turned the TV on, the opening credits of his favorite show, Doctor Sexy, just ending.

"Fuck yeah," Dean said. "I didn't even miss anything."

"You would've if you'd argued," Sam said, kissing his cheek.

Dean glared at him, but didn't say a word. If he'd have argued, Sam would've been annoyed. Or he would've pouted and tried to talk about feelings and relationships and _if you're not okay with this kind of relationship anymore, we can talk it out_. Dean did not have time in his life for a heart to heart with his younger brother.

Sam sat down first, sitting down on one end of the couch, his feet stretched out across it, and pulled Dean down onto his lap. With one movement, he reached into Dean's sweatpants, fondling his cock below the cloth.

"Sam, please," Dean moaned, quivering.

"Just watch, Dean," Sam replied.

Dean gulped, watching Doctor Sexy parade across the screen. He wasn't allowed to come, not now, not this way. They both knew it; Sam just liked torturing him. He almost lost track of the plot of the show when Sam pulled on his cock in a particularly inspired way, almost causing Dean to burst. Dean could feel Sam's cock coming back to life under him, rejuvenating from the blowjob Dean had given Sam earlier.

Some days, Dean would try to focus on the TV, and Sam would move up and down, the friction causing him to come again against Dean while Dean's cock trembled in his big hands. Those days, when the show ended, Sam would push Dean's head down, and Dean would be forced to lick Sam's come from his skin and from their leather couch, and throw his sweatpants into the laundry later.

Today, Sam just played with Dean, not trying to come again. Doctor Sexy finally seduced his current love interest and a quick bit of a sex scene—no nudity, of course—flashed on screen. Dean jerked in Sam's arms, thrusting into Sam's hand despite knowing he wouldn't be allowed to come. If he was very lucky, Sam would let him come later that night as he fucked him. If it was a normal day, well. Dean would fall asleep hard and aching and wake up the same way, Sam's cock inside him throughout the night.

Sam pulled Dean's shirt aside, trailing his hand up Dean's chest and to his nipples. He played with them as he stroked Dean's cock, twisting and pinching and caressing as Dean groaned.

He tried to keep his eyes on the show, but his vision blurred, his eyes rolling back.

"I'm going to come," he groaned.

"You're not allowed," Sam said.

"Fuck you."

Sam pinched one of his nipples harder and clenched his hand around Dean's cock. Heat rushed through Dean, and he shook with the effort of holding back his orgasm. It was too much, too much pressure and sensation and Sam.

"You could, of course, deny me," Sam said into his ear, his touch gentling again. "If that makes you happy in the long run."

Dean could barely remember the long run; all he could think of was release.

"You could go back to doing whatever you wished. Not taking care of yourself, drinking too much, working too much, grieving over Mom and Dad alone. But this is better than that, isn't it?"

Dean groaned, forcing himself back to the present instead of a future where he came. A future where he wasn't the most important thing in Sam's life, wasn't the person he came home to every day, wasn't so loved and controlled.

"You know it is," he said, turning back to kiss Sam. Sam let their kiss run, not taking his hands off Dean's body, but not torturing him anymore, either. Doctor Sexy's voice marked the end of the advertisements, so Sam let Dean go, letting him rest his head against Sam's chest while Sam stroked him lightly, watching Dean watch his show.


	3. Locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my seasonofkink wild card.

"Dean. Come here for a sec," Sam called, lifting his attention from his papers. He'd brought his work home today, but that was no reason he couldn't have a little fun at the same time.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, walking into the room, barefoot and already half naked, his chest a pretty picture of tanned skin and hickeys.

Sam swallowed as he looked at him, hardly able to imagine that after years of wanting, he had the life and lover he'd always dreamed of. "Inspection," he said, and smiled when Dean groaned.

"I'm not— I haven't— Sammy."

Sam just pulled him closer, looping his thumbs through Dean's belt loops. "C'mon, baby," he murmured, just to watch Dean flush. It should be a crime, how hot his brother was when blushing, and Sam bent his head and kissed him thoroughly. When he pulled back, Dean's blush was gone, but it was replaced parted lips, red and full, and the beginnings of a lustful haze in his eyes.

With one last glance back, Dean bent over the table, pressing his naked chest against the wood. He unzipped his fly and nudged his jeans down until they fell completely to the floor, and then stepped out of them. Sam got up from his chair and stood behind him, nudging Dean's legs until he opened them wider, as wide as he could, showing off the pretty purple plug inside his hole. It was a beautiful sight, and as Sam moved to the side, he could better see the cock cage encircling Dean's cock.

Just for fun, Sam pressed the plug deeper inside, pushing it in and out, kissing Dean's shoulder as Dean moaned. When he was finally unable to take it, Sam slid his pants down and the plug from Dean's ass. He sheathed himself inside his brother, embracing the tight heat. As he thrust inside, he couldn't help but fondle the cage. He could rubbed Dean's cock through the straps, enjoying the feel of his brother's cock straining to become aroused.

"Oh, fuck, Sammy!" Dean cried, shuddering.

Sam pressed harder, slowing his strokes in favor of rubbing Dean. No matter how much Dean clenched or strained away, Sam didn't yield to his brother's demands. There was only one word he would yield to, and Dean hadn't said it. It would take far more than this for Dean to say it, and Sam knew he hadn't pushed completely into unsatisfying territory yet. Had Dean not been wearing the cock cage, he would've been moaning in pleasure. There was something so inexplicably satisfying in Dean's willing submission, in his flushed skin as he struggled to give Sam everything he was.

"I hate you," Dean muttered.

"Not as much as much as you love me," Sam replied, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek.

"Liar," Dean said, but he had trouble keeping a straight face. "You just have a thing for controlling people."

"Not people. Just you," Sam murmured.

"I guess I'm a lucky bastard, then," Dean replied, smiling and turning his head to kiss Sam as Sam came inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
